royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Blanc
Bunny Blanc is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit. She is a Royal because she wants her destiny as the White Rabbit and she can also turn into a rabbit. Personality Unlike her father, Bunny is calm, cool and collected. She is also very shy, and can get nervous when problems arise. As a result, she is very reliant on her friends. Appearance Bunny has short white hair that she wears in a bob, green eyes and white rabbit ears. She wears a headband with a top hat embellishment that has a gold watch face on it. On her skirt is a watch design and she wears a waistcoat with a fur collar. Family She is the daughter of the White Rabbit, her mother remains unknown. Friends Bunny is friends of the Wonderlandian students at Ever After High, but she is best friends with Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Faybelle Thorn is Bunny's roommate. Romance Bunny has a crush on Alistair Wonderland, but thinks he sees her as just a friend. Pet It is unknown what pet Bunny has, if any. Trivia *Bunny has no sense of direction. *Unlike The White Rabbit she is always on time and doesn't stress about it. *Bunny is the second girl that has the ability to turn into her main animal, the other being Duchess Swan. *Bunny is the is the fourth girl/character have a theme animal the other three are, Cerise Hood, Kitty Cheshire, and Duchess Swan. * Bunny appears to be the victim of Duchess's bullying due to jealousy towards her: ** As Bunny can turn into an animal but into a much more cutier animal. ** When Bunny made her first appearance at Ever After High; she made everyone impressed including the boys. **Even though Bunny's father is a secondary character in the Alice In Wonderland ''story, she still gets more attention than Duchess. ** Bunny keeps on making friends easily. ** she keeps getting Alistair's attention. * It is possible that Bunny's mother might be ''The Moon Rabbit due to not appearing in the series and there some similarities and relations of the moon: **''The Moon Rabbit'', is a rabbit that lives on the moon which is a fairytale from Japan. **Notice how Bunny's rabbit form is more of a normal rabbit like the Moon Rabbit ''rather than the appearance of her father ''The White Rabbit ''whom walks on his high-end legs. **In Bunny's bookmark story book, you'll notice that she has a pearl as her gemstone rather than a diamond or a crystal. **The pearl is the official birthstone of the month June (along with the Moonstone). It is also the stone of the Zodiac sign Cancer and the ruling planet of Cancer is the Moon. **The pearl symbols: purity, innocence, integrity, faith and new begnnings. **Bunny's love for Alistair is based on the Greek Moon Goddess Selene for her love for Endymion. * Bunny's shares the same surname with the late voice actor Mel Blanc who played the original ''Bugs Bunny. * Bunny's last name means "White" in French. * Bunny is the third character to have a different gemstone on her bookmark story book. The other two are Lizzie Hearts and C.A. Cupid. * Bunny is the second doll/character to have a pearl as her gemstone on her bookmark. The first is C.A. Cupid. * Bunny is the fifth doll/charatcer to have different shade of purple as her theme color on her box and on her bookmark story book. The other four are, Raven Queen, Poppy O'Hair, Kitty Cheshire and Duchess Swan. * So, far, Bunny is one of the seven students who's parents made appearances in the episodes, the other five are: Apple White, Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire, Cerise Hood, Madeline Hatter, and Lizzie Hearts. Gallery Photo Gallery Bunny tcm571-200769.png|Bunny's profile art Bunny_CD_Profile.jpg|Bunny Carnival Date Outfit Bunny_BookArt.jpg|Book Art Alistair - SUT.png|Bunny's friend Alistair. Bunny As a Bunny - SU.png|Bunny in Rabbit form. Daring Alistair and Bunny - Su.png Bunny falling - SU.png|Bunny falling Bunny_Falling_With_Alistair.jpg|Bunny and Alistair Faybelle, Rosabella, Darling and Bunny.png Category:Characters with animal characteristics